Morintu (Creation)
Credit for this god's stat block goes to Space Dragon, of the WotC forums. Morintu Role: Brute Size/Type: Large Outsider (divine) Hit Points: 32d12+224 x4 (1,728) Initiative: +7 Speed: 40 ft./fly 160 ft. (good) Armor Class: 44 (-1 size, +7 dex, +20 natural, +8 deflection) touch 24, flat footed 37 Base Attack/Grapple: +24/+42 Attack: punishment +43/+38 melee (1d10+27 and 8 necrotic, 17-20) and 4 chains +34 melee (1d6+14 and Improved Grab, 19-20/+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. (30 ft. with chain) Special Attacks: Storm of Fury, Parry, Blur of Chains, Improved Grab, Flay, Maddened Struggle, Divine Retreat Special Qualities: terror, divine grace, resist fire, lightning, and sonic 50, spell immunity (1-7), damage reduction 20/epic, fast healing 10 Saves: Fort +23, Ref +33, Will +31 Abilities: Str 38, Dex 24, Con 24, Int 30, Wis 20, Cha 26 Skills: Perception +35, Search +40, Stealth +18, Athletics +34, Acrobatics +36, Concentrate +37, Craft (magic items) +45, Deception +43, Persuasion +43, Sense Motive +40, Use Rope +26, Use Magic Device +34, Knowledge (arcana) +40, Knowledge (religion) +34, Knowledge (the planes) +43 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Multiattack, Improved Critical (punishment, chains), Overwhelming Critical (punishment, chains), Craft (anything), Efficient Item Creation Environment: Enfermia Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 34 (solo) Treasure: Good luck getting there Alignment: Lawful evil Terror (Ex): Any who look upon Morintu are affected by his mighty presence. Those who look up to him are paralyzed with awe and wonder. Those who are his enemies are overcome with mortal fear, becoming panicked. Creatures with 20 or more hit dice are entitled to a will save (DC 36) to resist this effect. Creatures with 30 or more hit dice are only shaken on a failed save. Morintu can suppress or resume this power as a free action. The save DC is charisma based. Storm of Fury (Su): Whenever Morintu does battle, the earth and sky within 120 feet around him rumble with hatred and rage. All earthbound opponents in this radius are slowed due to the trembling earth, no save. Furthermore, a gale of strong winds surrounds Morintu, reducing the maneuverability of any flying creature within 120 feet to Clumsy, no save. Parry (Ex): Instead of using his chains to attack, Morintu can hold them up defensively. When he does this, he receives a +8 shield bonus to armor class, but cannot make chain attacks or use Blur of Chains. Blur of Chains (Ex): As a standard action, Morintu can make a single chain attack against all opponents within thirty feet. Those who are hit take 1d6+14 damage. Additionally, Morintu can choose to use Improved Grab on any one enemy that takes damage from this attack. This ability recharges on a roll of 5 or 6. Improved Grab (Ex): If he hits with a chain attack, Morintu can attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking attacks of opportunity. Each round the hold is maintained, Morintu deals automatic chain damage to the grappled opponent, and can use Flay. Flay (Ex): Morintu can make a single punishment attack against anyone held in his chains as an immediate action. Maddened Struggle (Su): While below half hit points, Morintu emanates an aura of hellfire for sixty feet. All within this area take 5 points of untyped damage per round, no save. While this aura is active, Morintu also gains the ability to use dimension door as a swift action, at a caster level of 32. Divine Retreat (Su): Morintu can return to his home in Enfermia as a swift action. Category:OC GodsCategory:Gods